english_voice_overfandomcom-20200216-history
Life Is Strange: Before the Storm (2017)
Life Is Strange: Before the Storm is an episodic graphic adventure video game developed by Deck Nine and published by Square Enix. It is the prequel to Life Is Strange. It was released for Microsoft Windows, PlayStation 4 and Xbox One. Episode 1 was released on August 31, 2017. Episode 2 was released on October 19, 2017. Episode 3 was released on December 20, 2017. The bonus episode was released on March 6, 2018. Voice Cast (Episode 1: Awake) *Chloe Price - Rhianna DeVries *Rachel Amber - Kylie Brown *Joyce Price - Bootsie Park *David Madsen - D.W. McCann *Frank Bowers - Nick Apostolides *Eliot Hampden - Cameron Quiseng *Steph Gingrich - Katy Bentz *Mikey North - Dilon Winfrey *Drew North - Trey Hutch *Nathan Prescott - Caleb Thomas *Principal Ray Wells - Marcus Oliver *Biker - Michael Vasque *Skip Matthews - Tanner Gould *Evan Harris - Casey Leach *Taylor Christensen - Emily Sargent *Samantha Myers - Hailey Hayes *Victoria Chase - Theresa Croft *Michelle Grant - Gina Dobson *Justin Williams - Chad Skiles *Hayden Jones - Ike A *Travis Keaton - Steve Phelan *Dana Ward - Maura Corsini *William Price - Peter D. Michael *DJ Stan Stanwick - Matt VanKleek *Additional Voices - Peter Michael *Additional Voices - Steve Phelan *Additional Voices - Meg Saricks *Additional Voices - DW McCann *Additional Voices - Carson Beck *Additional Voices - Tanner Gould Voice Cast (Episode 2: Brave New World) *Chloe Price - Rhianna DeVries *Rachel Amber - Kylie Brown *Joyce Price - Bootsie Park *David Madsen - D.W. McCann *Frank Bowers - Nick Apostolides *Eliot Hampden - Cameron Quiseng *Steph Gingrich - Katy Bentz *Mikey North - Dilon Winfrey *Drew North - Trey Hutch *Nathan Prescott - Caleb Thomas *Principal Ray Wells - Marcus Oliver *Biker - Michael Vasque *Skip Matthews - Tanner Gould *Evan Harris - Casey Leach *Taylor Christensen - Emily Sargent *Samantha Myers - Hailey Hayes *Victoria Chase - Theresa Croft *Michelle Grant - Gina Dobson *Justin Williams - Chad Skiles *Hayden Jones - Ike A *Travis Keaton - Steve Phelan *Dana Ward - Maura Corsini *William Price - Peter D. Michael *DJ Stan Stanwick - Matt VanKleek *Damon Merrick - Kyle Williams *James Amber - Patrick Finerty *Rose Amber - Kelly Handcock *Samuel Taylor - Kelly McCracken *Juliet Watson - Krystina Tasker *Sean Prescott - Robert (Sean) Omeara *Amy Rivers - Mallory Littleton *Fire Chief Kearney - Chuck Carr *Additional Voices - Peter Michael *Additional Voices - Steve Phelan *Additional Voices - Meg Saricks *Additional Voices - DW McCann *Additional Voices - Carson Beck *Additional Voices - Tanner Gould Voice Cast (Episode 3: Hell Is Empty) *Chloe Price - Rhianna DeVries *Rachel Amber - Kylie Brown *Joyce Price - Bootsie Park *David Madsen/Doctor - D.W. McCann *Frank Bowers - Nick Apostolides *Eliot Hampden - Cameron Quiseng *Steph Gingrich - Katy Bentz *Nathan Prescott - Caleb Thomas *Mikey North - Dillon Winfrey *Principal Ray Wells - Marcus Clark-Oliver *Skip Matthews - Tanner Gould *Samantha Hayes/Samantha's Mother - Hailey Hayes *Sera Gearhardt - Andrea Fletcher *Rose Amber - Kelly Handcock *Samuel Taylor/Firefighter - Kelly McCracken *Damon Merrick - Kyle Williams *Female Picnicker - Meg Saricks *James Amber - Patrick Finerty *William Price - Peter D. Michael *Sean Prescott - Sean O'Meara *Mr. Keaton - Steve Phelan *Victoria Chase - Theresa Croft *Sergeant Alex Keller - David Lawrence Hein *Firefighter - Webb Pickersgill *Additional Voices - Carson Beck Voice Cast (Bonus Episode: Farewell) *Max Caulfield - Hannah Telle *Chloe Price - Ashly Burch *William Price - Joe Ochman Category:Video Games Category:2017 Video Games